Kasumi/Gallery
The following is the gallery for the playable character, Kasumi. Promotional renders Promotional images ''Dead or Alive'' games Doaprotoposter.png|Early promotional poster for the arcade version. 11844098_10153151396513823_1539839108_n_zpsltepk6ee.jpg|Magazine advertisement for the PlayStation version. DOA - Female Fighters.jpg|Kasumi in a promotional poster with Tina Armstrong and Leifang. ''Dead or Alive 2'' games KasumiTonto.jpg DOA2Kasumitonto.jpg DOA2 Kasumi Ayane.jpg|Promotional image, with Ayane DOAHardCore.jpg|''DOA2: Hard*Core'' DOA2 Kasumi.jpg|''DOA2: Hard*Core'' ''Dead or Alive 3'' Kasumi 27.jpg Kasumi1.jpg KasHit.jpg|Promotional image, with Hitomi ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' Kasumi 17.jpg DOAXBV Kasumi Sunbath.jpg ''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate Dead or Alive 4 Kasumi 12.JPG Kasumi sweet.jpg DOA4 Kasumi.jpg Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Dead or Alive Paradise Dead-or-alive-paradise-20100205094640692.jpg DOAP Kasumi.jpg DOAP Kasumi 2.jpg Dead or Alive Dimensions DOAD Art Kasumi.jpg DOAD Artwork Kasumi.png|Website background ''Dead or Alive 5 (5+) ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' DOA5U Kasumi Forest.jpg Blog 20130711-1.jpg ''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' 10885132_741876825887008_8338565193097287069_n.jpg ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' (Venus Vacation) ''Dead or Alive 5 Infinite'' Kasumi_Infinite.png Kasumi_Infinite_Censored.png|Censored Version 17612261.png|Promotional wallpaper niudan_hero_1016000.png niudan_hero_1016001.png share_pic_1003001.pvr.png share_pic_1016001.pvr.png share_pic_1016002.pvr.png Dead or Alive 6 doa6-kasumi-key-art.jpg|Key Art KasumiDOA6.jpg|Fighter Card DOA6 Kasumi Hayate.jpg|Vs. Hayate DOA6 Kasumi Reissue.jpg|Reissue costume DLC images ''Dead or Alive 5'' (5+) ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' ''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' 093.jpg|Xtreme Sexy F L 57f334a306ffc.jpg|Winning Swimwear 114.jpg|Caviar 117.jpg|Norimaki 146.jpg|Clinic ''Dead or Alive 6'' Concept art ''Dead or Alive'' ''Dead or Alive 2'' ''Dead or Alive 3'' DOA3Kasumiconcept.jpg doaxconceptnew02.jpg ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' doaxconceptnew12.jpg doaxconceptnew20.jpg|Concept art, with Ayane ''Dead or Alive 5'' (5+) 2348685-035.jpg ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' Kasumi skeleton concept.jpg|"Halloween 2014 Set" DLC (used for Rachel) KASUMI.jpg|"Halloween 2014 Set" DLC (used for Rachel) ''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' 3 201511041808499a7.jpg|"Xtreme Sexy F" DLC l_56b44687105e2.jpg|"Winning Swimwear" DLC Icons CeKNuBnUYAAtGvO.jpg|''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' CeKNuBuVIAESZQM.jpg|''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' CeKNuDMVIAADbtJ.jpg|''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' CeKNuDNUUAAgTYn.jpg|''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' DNYOTfNU8AExqK2.png|''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' DNYOT3fUMAEmxYV.png|''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' DNYOUTuVoAE2MIg.png|''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' DNYOUknVwAAYbU1.png|''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' Pixel icons DOA1 Arc Kasumi Icon.png|Character select icon for Dead or Alive (arcade version) ks_icon.gif|''Dead or Alive'' DOA++ Kasumi Icon.png|''Dead or Alive++'' DOA Pixel Kasumi.png|''Dead or Alive 2'' ''DOA2: Hardcore'' (NA and PAL) CG Gallery ''DOA2: Hard*Core'' CG Gallery ''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' CG Gallery ''Girls of DOA BlackJack'' album ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' Bromide Gallery ''Ninja Gaiden'' series KasumiNG2.JPG|Screenshot - Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Ninja Gaiden Clans Kasumi.png|''Ninja Gaiden Clans'' NG3RE - Kasumi Render.png|Promotional render - Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge Miscellaneous Images= kasumi-doa1-data.jpg|Kasumi's data on the Dead or Alive Playstation character selection screen Monster Rancher 2 Kasumi.png|Screenshot - Monster Rancher 2 Monster Rancher 4 Kasumi.png|Screenshot - Monster Rancher 4 DOA Movie Promo Kasumi.jpg|Promotional image - DOA: Dead or Alive Queens Gate Kasumi.jpg|Cover artwork - Queen's Gate Bijin Tokei K1.jpg|Screenshot - Bijin Tokei Kasumi-100ninmonsterfarm.jpg|Screenshot - My Monster Rancher Catoralive.jpg|Promotional image - Nobunyaga no Yabou website on April Fool's Day, 2012 WO3U-Kasumi.png|Promotional render - Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Stars - Kasumi.png|Promotional render - Warriors All-Stars DK48E21U8AEoDp0.jpg|Censor bar used for trailers for Xtreme Venus Vacation. 9iGvEw0RnAa0mCGrk5qIhBNXnOdBLmCdR3r1VF8f.jpg|''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' Kasumi body spray mist drsuw4Iv6XJQCQPpFWEzKl6bIrBMoGxBekPmGBOi.jpg|''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' Kasumi Clear File Vuj7I2523AhF6IKGHvluQ0PU5cYllFH3KB8BaYfE.jpg|''Xtreme Venus Vacation'' Kasumi Cans Badge DOA6-Strongest Pack.jpg|''Dead or Alive 6'' Collector's Edition's Strongest Package with Ayane |-|Videos= WO3U-Kasumi Play Demo|''Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate'' gameplay 【かすみ編】アクション紹介『無双☆スターズ』|''Warriors All-Stars'' gameplay category:Character Galleries